walking_dead_role_play_worlds_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Thompson
Jack is a strong independent man that tends to take a fighting lead instead of a diplomatic approach. He is aggressive when it comes to combat as he has proven multiple times that he can effectively take down walkers without an issue, possessing a logical mind he effectively leads the group in combat without second guessing his actions until after he has said or sent them into action. Though he strongly protested on leading the group he quickly became a leader after the death of Marcus and had the group march East. Though second guessing himself Jack is quickly becoming a leader and accepting that his choices mean life or death for another member. He has two scars that are on his body due to the turn, a knife from a companion of his named Claire, and another hidden scar from shrapnel. Pre- Apocalypse Jack was born in Seattle Washington into a military family and was constantly moving around the country due to his Father's involvement with the US Army. Jack finally set up in Hays when his father died and his god father Nathaniel Taylor took responsibility. on Jack's eighteenth birthday he joined the US Army and became a Basic Infantry man hoping to make it his career. Post- Apocalypse Jack and his platoon entered Hays in attempt to secure the smaller city but it was quickly realized after he killed not only his best friend but civilians that Hays was lost so he quickly abandoned his orders and disowned the military just like most soldiers. Season 1 Fighting his way through the infested streets of a fallen town he quickly started to loot local stores running into a Police Officer named Marcus, and then a fellow Army soldier they made their way out of Hays to an abandoned Farm. eager not to take charge Jack watched and allowed Marcus to make the calls in setting up the community. Second guessing Marcus soon began to take hold to the point that Jack was told constantly to step up by Tyson. After a herd destroyed the Farm's concrete perimeter walls Jack quickly took charge after Marcus's death and decided to follow a broadcast sent out by Shawn via radio. Jack's bus was tampered with it soon lost control and teetered on a cliff. In an attempt to save everyone on the bus he cleared everyone but Megan as the bus toppled over a rocky cliff making his death become assumed. He and Megan were saved by the group's power house named Anton. he met back up with his group in time to be greeted by a Preacher in the Army named Mercer. Jack's group was led to TSU where they encountered Allen's family quickly befriending them and Gustavo, an Army Ranger. Kitty warmed onto Jack and both him an Kasumi finally entered a relationship that still spans on. after the scare from a crazed researcher named Al Jack came to the assumption that everyone is infected with the viris as Al's work constantly shown that his test subjects came back no matter what. Finally getting Taylor to get onto his band wagon with Shawn Jack decided that a secondary plan was needed after the deaths of Allen's wife and daughter. Season 2 Almost dying a second time at the fall of TSU jack and Anton watched in horror as Kitty was bit by a walker and something snapped after she kissed him proclaiming that she loved him after they left her with a gun. He started to second guess himself to the point that he was calling people in confusion sometimes. After a stern chat with Taylor Jack was back on track this time with a new fire after meeting Dante and his group along with a young woman named Claire. Jack chose to personally lead a team to their new sanctuary as East Tennessee State Prison and was mortified to see Shawn's death. He now has to fight an internal problem of the Prison's current inhabitants. Killed victims *Unknown civilians *An unamed Corporal *Countless walkers Relationships Anton Darrel Quickly the two became close friends after Anton rescued both Jack and Megan from a bus that slid off a cliff. The two work well with one another and Jack considers Anton to be his right hand man as he normaly turns to him for advice or to send the man off to work on something Jack wants to make sure it is theirs. Having made his promise the two are loyal to one another to the point Jack considers Anton to be his brother. Jack was terrified to hear that his friend and Jada had disappeared so he sent an armed group to find him only to find out once again that Anton was injured and had been abducted. Not thinking clearly Jack attacked Dante's group in a fit of rage not realizing that Dante and Anton were brothers. Constantly checking up on Anton Jack has proven that Anton is one of his close friends. Kasumi Yamato Jack and Kasumi started off with a mutual trust relationship and Jack repetitively noticed her beauty but constantly decided against having a relationship with her. Eventually Jack and Kasumi began to grow closer. One at TSU Jack decided to start a relationship with the woman. During the fall of TSU Jack realized that their relationship is based off of a mutual survival. Jack shows the same amount of concern to Kasumi as anyone else in his group. Andre Rowel The two have a butting friendship as the two are constantly arguing about their morale stand points but neither of the two disrespect one another as they never over step their boundaries. Even though Jack considers the man to be a brute he accepts him in the group due to his tenacity and ferocity against the walkers. Though Andre has been spiraling down a dark path Jack still sees good inside the man and wishes he could get him to stop encouraging violence. Terrence Rowel Jack and Terrence have a respectful partnership. Jack constantly sees Terrence as a strong level headed young man after Hays and goes to him if he needs something done or scouting done. The two occasionally talk to one another about business but barely about casual talks. Jada Mercerise Jack and Jada have a strong friendship growing even before he became leader he asked if Jada could do some things. When Marcus ended up freaking and locking Jada up he stod up for her and told the man if he was going to do anything rash he should include Jack on the punishment. Relying on Jada to take charge after him he feels better that the woman would. During the occupation of TSU Jack barely interacted with Jada except for group meetings but he still kept her in his thoughts as he asked her still to do things for him. After TSU fell he had Jada follow him and came to her constantly for help around the group. He makes sure Jada isn't sent on too much danger as he expects her to take over when he is gone.